Kiss The Rain
by LoveAtFirstStaircase
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are on vacation together. In South Florida out of all places and Blaine wants to visit the zoo badly. Fluff ahead!


This is a birthday fic for Carina, who loves zoos. :) Happy Birthday, sweetheart!

* * *

><p>"Bla-aine!" Kurt groans and plops down on a bench that's shaped like a lion. He never really got why Blaine liked zoos so much. And it's their first vacation together after all. He looks at his boyfriend who is a few yards ahead and just noticed that Kurt isn't next to him anymore.<p>

"Oh come on Kurt!" Blaine practically dances towards him, excited like a small child the day before Christmas. "The 'Wings Over Water'-show is starting in fifteen minutes! You can rest there!" Blaine grabs Kurt's hand and pulls him off the bench.

Kurt rolls his eyes and lets Blaine drag him along. Why he agreed on going to Florida, South Florida nonetheless, he'll probably never know. It's hot and it can start raining every minute and there is so much sun here! But Blaine is excited and he loves every minute of it. Even going from mall to mall yesterday until they were almost kicked out. He carried Kurt's shopping bags without complaint, gave his opinion on every piece Kurt tried and even tried some himself – which were chosen by Kurt, of course. So it was only fair that Blaine chose what they would be doing today and he chose the zoo. Out of everything.

They reach the entrance to the bird show at Baker Lake and manage to get two seats close to the front.

"But we're going to the café afterwards, okay?"

Blaine sighs. "Alright. But it's not as if you didn't have any breakfast, though."

Kurt knows that Blaine is right. They slept long enough, had a really good breakfast and Kurt simply suspects he is a bit bitchy because they couldn't go shopping again. But that is how relationships work: making compromises; not always putting yourself first.

"I need just a coffee. After that we can go see the tigers." But yes, it is wort it. Simply seeing how Blaine's face lights up is worth going without another day of excessive shopping. Kurt grabs Blaine's hand and they find seats that are closer to the top. And when the first bird of prey swooshes above Kurt's head, he forgets about going shopping again. This is amazing.

When they are both sitting at a table in the café, drinking coffee, Kurt pulls out the map of the zoo.

"Okay, so if you want to the tigers, we can go either past the lake or visit the butterfly house on our way there." Kurt points the ways out on the map. He looks up and the way Blaine looks at him reminds him a bit of an overgrown puppy. A Labrador or something. If Blaine could, it wouldn't surprise Kurt one bit if his boyfriend wagged his tail right now.

"Can we go see the butterflies? It has been ages since I have been in a butterfly house. And if we're lucky they might even have hummingbirds!"

Yes, definitely an overgrown puppy.

Kurt loses track of time. Seeing Blaine so excited over something as simple as a day at the zoo makes him happy as well. On some days, and today was such a day, he wonders how he deserved a boyfriend like Blaine. But since Blaine said the same thing as well about Kurt, they know that they are the right ones for each other.

When they are on their way from the Catagonian cavies to see the jaguar, Kurt looks on his watch, shocked to see that it is already late afternoon. He glances upwards and sees dark clouds gathering quickly.

"Blaine? Maybe we should look for shelter somewhere. I guess it's going to rain soon."

Just as he says that it starts pouring. No, not simply pouring, but it is raining cats and dogs and maybe even camels and elephants and they are soaked before they can even look for shelter.

Kurt curses, running towards a tree, although he knows it is futile. But he still hates that he has to get back to their hotel in wet clothes. Maybe he should have listened to the concierge, packing an umbrella. But it is too late anyway

.

"Oh my goodness, Blaine, this is horrible! I'd never thought -" Kurt looks, but Blaine isn't next to him. Confused he turns around and sees Blaine. His boyfriend stands in the middle of the rain, his head tilted backwards, spinning slowly and laughing.

"Blaine!" Kurt has to yell to get Blaine's attention. "You're getting sick if you continue getting yourself soaked!"

Blaine jogs over, looking not only happy but as if he is on the top of the world.

"I'm soaked anyways, Kurt. So why should I even care?"

His eyes sparkle, he is grinning broadly and his curls are plastered to his head, dripping. It is contagious and Kurt has to grin despite himself. And, he admits, it is hot seeing Blaine like this.

"Come here, you..." Blaine gets hold of Kurt's hand and drags him back into the pouring rain.

"Oh Blaine! No!" Kurt struggles, trying to free himself from Blaine's grip."

But instead of letting him go, Blaine starts spinning them around slowly.

"I love you, Kurt."

Kurt blinks. "What?"

The laughter that escapes Blaine's lips mingles with the sound of the rain.

"I love you, Kurt. And I don't care if your hair isn't perfect right now. Or in the mornings when you wake up next to me. Or whether you're wearing gray sweatpants or your Alexander McQueen slacks. I love your voice when you talk and sing. And when you laugh. I love that you can fix a car as well as making delicious cupcakes."

At some point during this confession they stopped turning and now they simply stand there, the rain still pouring down on them. Blaine inches a bit closer, putting his hands on Kurt's hips.

"I love how innocent you look when you're asleep and how good your ass looks in that really tight pair of skinny jeans you bought last month."

Kurt smiles.

"I love you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel."

Blaine leans in, presses his lips to Kurt's and suddenly they were kissing. The warm, Florida summer rain still coming down, but Kurt doesn't care anymore. He is with his boyfriend of almost six years who had just declared his love for him and who is an amazing kisser. He hears people cheering, but that could also be a trick of his mind. And it doesn't matter anyway. They break apart after what felt like an eternity.

"I love you too, Blaine," Kurt breathed and he is sure that right now there is no one on this planet who is happier than he is.


End file.
